ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales
Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales is going to be a new Disney Christian series. Although Walt Disney rejected every cartoon made by Charles Schulz on his yearbook, we can still let the Peanuts gang, along with the VeggieTales characters, try to be a part of Disney but only as guest stars. It will be held at the Walt Disney World Resort. And this is all of Disney's plan to take control of the world. Details *The Queen from Snow White will have a younger look, a slightly higher voice, and a redesign; and she not turn into a witch. Plot The Peanuts and VeggieTales gangs head to the Walt Disney World Resort to discover attrractions, and enjoy the fun. Charlie Brown tells his friends the problem that Walt Disney rejected Charles Schulz's cartoons on his yearbook; so the idea for the gang is to find a way and try. Charlie Brown wants to see Mickey Mouse, Snoopy and Junior Asparagus want to ride Thunder Mountain Railroad. But Peppermint Patty decides which place or ride to go first. But then after a few moments, the gangs get separated and lost. They get sad because they left their cellphones, and are not able to call a friend. They explore the whole resort and look around until they unite again. Then Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Bob, Larry, Junior and the rest get to see Mickey and Minnie who would agree that the gangs want to join the Disney family. Cast See the Cast of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales. TV Series There is also going to be a comedy, adventure, Christian TV show that is a sequel to the special. This will take place at the Walt Disney World Resort. Intros It will also have three different theme songs. The Peanuts theme will play if the main character(s) of the episode is/are Peanuts characters and the VeggieTales theme will play if the main character(s) of the episode is/are VeggieTales characters. For both gangs The theme song will start with Mickey welcoming the viewers to the Walt Disney World Resort and presenting the Peanuts and VeggieTales gangs. The tour takes us on an aerial flight as Peter Pan, the Darlings, and Tinkerbell and her fairy friends, fly by and we go all the way through the Magic Kingdom where Charlie Brown and Snoopy walk by, Woodstocks fly, Bob and Larry entertain the guests in the Main Street restaurant, Goofy and Donald ride Dumbo the Elephant, Minnie, Alice, and the Mad Hatter ride the Mad Teacups, Daisy, Cinderella, Snow White, Belle, and Ariel bow to each other, Princess Merida shoots the target with her bow and arrow, Baloo and King Louie (in their Talespin forms), and Kit Cloudkicker ride the Jungle Cruise, the French Peas ride Space Mountain, Junior rides Big Thunder Mountain, and Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear ride Splash Mountain until the boat comes to a splash. Next comes Epcot where Chip and Dale (in their Rescue Rangers forms) have photos, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Launchpad explore China, Panchito, Jose, Pluto, Clara Cluck, Tony and Joe, and Lumiere sing and dance in Mexico, Jimmy and Jerry explore Spaceship Earth, and Sally, Linus, and Lucy ride the monorail. Aladdin and Jasmine fly by on their carpet, and Genie then shows us the Disney's Hollywood Studios where Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Laura, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, and Rabbit work on their movie, Bonkers rides the Toy Story Mania, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, and Roxas experience Muppet Vision 3D, The Gummi Bears put on a show in front of the Chinese theater, and Petunia Rhubarb and Madame Blueberry broadcast their news. Then we fly to Typhoon Lagoon where Lilo and Stitch surf on their surfboard and then Blizzard Beach where Anna and Elsa ride on a tube and Olaf slides down on the big slide. Then comes Animal Kingdom where Simba and Nala roar as Rafiki raises the baby lion cub, Timon, Pumbaa, Terk, and Tantor dance, Pocahontas, Meeko, and Flit explore on their safari, and Kenai and Koda, and Nemo and his friends swim by. Darkwing Duck and Roger Rabbit take us back to the Magic Kingdom where everybody appears in front of the Cinderella castle. Peanuts The theme song will be the recycled version of "The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show" theme song, but the words will be changed. And also, the VeggieTales characters and the Disney characters will join The Peanuts Gang in dancing. And the lyrics go like this: It's a Disney World adventure with Charlie Brown and Snoopy, Travel along with Junior, Bob, and Larry. Enjoy the fun and stay for a while, Let's go to Disney World with Snoopy and Charlie Brown. Mickey will whistle, the French Peas will be singing, Sora, Donald, and Goofy will be swinging, Get on your shoes and walk to the beat With Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Minnie Mouse, and Daisy Duck. Now we've got the beat, Get up and move your happy feet. Dance with Timon and Pumbaa, Chip 'n' Dale, Genie, and Pinocchio, And your favorite Princess friends. The Disney Afternoon, The Muppets, and Toy Story, Pluto to Snoopy, along with Roger Rabbit. Let's not go home yet, if we stick around, And travel out with Snoopy and Charlie Brown. VeggieTales The VeggieTales theme song plays the current version. But in this version, it will have Mickey as the conductor, Minnie on flute, Goofy on clarinet, Donald on tuba (similar to what Larry plays in the theme song), Daisy on saxophone, Scrooge on bagpipes, Huey on washboard, Dewey on violin, Louie on harmonica, Woodstock on slide whistle, Schroeder on his piano, Grandpa George on sousaphone, and Jose Carioca on trombone. The singing characters in the theme song appear; they are Bob, Larry (this marks the time Larry sings the VeggieTales ''theme with all the other ''VeggieTales characters), Junior, Laura, Jimmy and Jerry, Petunia, Madame Blueberry, Mr. Nezzer, the French Peas, Archibald, Mom and Dad Asparagus (they will join in singing the VeggieTales theme again), Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape, Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, Sally, Peppermint Patty, Snoopy, Pluto, Clara Cluck, a frog (from Mickey's Grand Opera), Lumiere, the featherdusters, Panchito, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Timon, Pumbaa, Young Simba, and Young Nala. As they sing "Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales!" instead of "It's time for VeggieTales!", Cogsworth dances onscreen right in front of them and confetti falls down. After this, Donald gets tired of playing his tuba and faints. The other characters laugh. Characters See List of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales characters. Episodes See List of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales episodes. Studio Backlot Crew The Studio Backlot Crew is group that will be made by the Peanuts gang and the VeggieTales gang. The members are the main characters of Peanuts and VeggieTales and some Disney characters from Peter Pan, the Toy Story triology, the 101 Dalmatians TV show, and more. Songs *"Whistle While You Work" *"Be Our Guest" - Lumiere, Panchito, Clara Cluck, Pluto, Peppermint Patty, Lucy, Sally, Bob, Larry, Junior, Jimmy, Jerry, Laura, the French Peas, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Petunia Rhubarb, Madame Blueberry, the featherdusters, and the jars *"Supecalifragilisticexpialidocious" *"Friend Like Me" - Genie *"You've Got a Friend in Me" *"I Wanna Be Like You" - King Louie and Baloo *"Life's a Happy Song" - the cast *"The Muppet Show Theme" *"Rainbow Connection" *"Zip-a-dee-doo-dah" *"Grim Grinning Ghosts" *"If You Can Dream" - Snow White, Cinderella, Alice, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Esmeralda, Megara, Mulan, Tiana, and Rapunzel *"Gitchi Gitchi Goo" - Phineas, Ferb, and Candace *"Happiness" *"Big Bow Wow" - Snoopy *"Circle of Life" *"God is Bigger" *"I Can Be Your Friend" - Bob, Larry, Junior, Scooter, Jimmy, Jerry, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Lucy, Linus, Sally, Peppermint Patty, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Pooh, and Tigger *"Remember the Magic" *"Celebrate a Dream Come True" Disney parks Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Bob, Larry, and the rest of Peanuts and VeggieTales gangs will appear at Walt Disney World, Disneyland Paris, Hong Kong Disneyland, and other Disney parks as walkarounds like other characters (except California and Japan which the Cedar Fair parks and Universal Studios Japan has controlled them). There is going to be a parade at Disney's Hollywood Studios based on the show called the Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Parade a''nd a 4D film attraction with moving seats called ''Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales 4D: Lights, Camera, Adventure!. Merchandise DVD's and music CD's *Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales: Season 1 (DVD) *Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales: Season 2 (DVD) *Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales: Season 3 (DVD) *Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales: Season 4 (DVD) *Peanuts and Veggies Sing Disney: Volume 1 (Soundtrack CD) *Peanuts and Veggies Sing Disney: Volume 2 (Soundtrack (CD) *Peanuts and Veggies Sing Disney: Volume 3 (Soundtrack CD) Video games *Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales (video game) Other *Action figures *Water jugs *Shirts *Caps *Autograph books *Pins *Mugs Trivia *The characters from the Peanuts and VeggieTales series will be new Disney stars. And these gangs will come after the Muppets. *''VeggieTales'' would be the only DreamWorks series to work for Disney. *This is the first time Phineas and Ferb appear outside Danville. Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney shows Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Category:Peanuts Category:VeggieTales Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Disney attractions Category:Disneyland Resort Paris Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Resort Category:Hong Kong Disneyland